His Pride and Her Prejudice
by tennis.football.anime.manga
Summary: Pride and prejudice La Corda D'oro style!


**Hello everyone! My first La Corda D'oro fanfiction It's my version of Pride and Prejudice set in Seiso's backdrop! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LA CORDA D'ORO.**

Seiso Academy had always been renowned for its students, excelling both in general studies as well as music. The new principal of this fine establishment had introduced monthly concerts, where any student, whether from the General education department or the Music department, could participate. Parents and relatives of the students were also welcome to the event and it was generally a night of fun and enjoyment of different kinds of music. During the first of many such concerts, Gen Ed student and violin enthusiast, Hino Kahoko had found herself to be in musical paradise. There had been four performances and she had thoroughly enjoyed all of them.

The first had been her elder sister, Hitomi. She had sung a beautiful melody and had grasped almost everyone's attention with her stunning beauty and pure voice.

Next was Hihara Maya, an expert pianist with a slightly haughty air and a disdainful look on her face. Kahoko appreciated her music but she couldn't get herself to care about the girl's attitude.

After that was her elder brother, Hihara Kazuki, a lively soul with an equally lively trumpet.

The last performer was probably the best. An absolutely flawless and brilliant rendition of Beethoven's Symphony No.9 was given by music prodigy, Tsukimori Len.

Refreshments were served outside the concert hall and very soon Kahoko and her sister were approached by Hihara Kazuki and his sister Maya.

"You have a beautiful voice Hino-san. I had quite forgotten where I was while you were singing. How come you're not a Music student?"

Hitomi blushed and replied that she had never meant to pursue it as a career so her parents couldn't really afford to provide her with a general education and musical recreation.

"You're way of playing the trumpet is very lively, Hihara-san. It made us all feel very happy."

Kahoko was a little surprised to see the green haired musician turn a light shade of pink on receiving this compliment. He looked away and instead turned his focus to the man approaching them all.

"Len! Come and join us. I was just complimenting Hino-san on her amazing voice."

Tsukimori Len made his way to them and nodded curtly saying that it indeed was a splendid performance.

"Tsukimori-kun was amazing! I've always been a fan of the violin and now I like it even more thanks to him!"

The young man turned his eyes towards her and replied coldly,

"Thank you. It has been achieved with continuous practice."

A little taken aback by such a reply, Kahoko retreated from the group and made her way to her best friend Amou Nami.

"So? How was he? He looks just dreamy! Ne Kaho-chan?" said Nami winking.

Kahoko stiffened and replied that she had no time for such arrogant and miserable looking people. Instead she told her friend about how Hihara Kazuki had been visibly attracted to her sister.

"Really? Well, here he comes! Let's hide behind this curtain and listen to what he's saying about her!" came Nami's mischievous voice.

Kahoko found herself unwillingly dragged into a potentially embarrassing position.

"Oh my god! Hino-san is the prettiest girl I've ever spoken to, Len! She's so cute, I thought I would die!"

Tsukimori rolled his eyes but agreed that she was indeed pretty.

"Well what about her sister? She's really pretty as well! Don't you think so, Len?"

Kahoko didn't know why but her breath hitched as she waited for his reply.

"She's tolerable but nothing that would attract my attention."

The next thing that Hihara and Tsukimori heard were the banging of the door and a very confused blonde running after her friend whilst frantically yelling,

"Matte Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko fumed as she remembered that arrogant jerk's comment. _How dare he? See if I ever have a civil conversation with him again!_

**Well that's the first chapter! Please tell me what you guys think! I'll try and bring out the rest of the chapters as soon as possible. Please review and if you have time check out my other stories **


End file.
